The broad goal of this project is to develop and implement an event-specific Personalized Feedback Intervention for alcohol misuse during a high-risk drinking event delivered via text message. Specific Aims the primary research aim of the proposed project is to examine the efficacy and feasibility of a text message-delivered event-specific Personalized Feedback Intervention (TXT PFI) in reducing alcohol use and related-problems among college students when tailgating. Perceived drinking norms will be examined as a mediator of intervention effects. Method A two cell randomized controlled trial will be used with participants randomly assigned to either the TXT PFI or a text message alcohol educational information control condition. The intervention will be delivered via text message the day of the event and participants will complete follow-up measures the week after the intervention is delivered. A longer follow-up will also be utilized to determine the extent to which intervention effects are sustained and generalize to typical drinking. Training Aims During the period of award, the applicant will undergo advanced training in the methodology of randomized clinical trial interventions, obtain extensive training in the science of technology based interventions, will also obtain training in analyzing longitudinal data. This will prepare th applicant for a career focused on developing and implementing efficacious brief motivational interventions for alcohol misuse. Significance Results from this project will inform research on prevention and intervention for alcohol misuse among college students and have implications for the eventual translation and dissemination of text message interventions.